Hurricane
by Claire M C
Summary: She reminded some people of a hurricane quick, scary and with the ability to leave carnage and destruction for anyone who got in her way.


**Hurricane**

Status: Complete  
Pairing: Jack/Chloe friendship  
Rating: PG-13  
Season/Series: Post Day 3  
Summary: She reminded some people of a hurricane - quick, scary and with the ability to leave carnage and destruction for anyone who got in her way.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of The Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

She hurried through the corridors, reminding the people she moved past of a hurricane - quick, scary and with the ability to leave carnage and destruction for anyone who got in her way. Her arms were filled with folders and sheets of paper that suddenly fell like confetti when an over exuberant agent ran through the halls.

He turned and gave an apologetic smile, which she returned with a glare, and continued, on his way.

"Sorry, in a hurry," he called over his shoulder, while pulling on a protective vest.

"Jackass," she muttered darkly, bending to retrieve the sheets.

"Here, let me help."

She craned her neck upwards to the smiling face of her boss. His dirty blonde hair looked messy, and his blue eyes had dark circles underneath, and she frowned when she saw them, knowing he was once again working too hard and too long.

"What are you looking for?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he insisted crouching down beside her and picking up bits of paper, "I just want to help you."

Her raised eyebrow indicated she didn't believe him but she said nothing. After a few seconds of quietly tidying the floor, he cleared his throat.

"Chloe?"

She rolled her eyes, "Here it is. What do you want, Jack?"

"Why do you do that?" he asked her, handing her the last of her pages.

"Do what?" the crease in her forehead appeared with her confusion.

"Always assume anyone who helps you, is looking for something."

She shrugged, "they usually are."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. She smiled at him in thanks and turned. She'd managed three steps before his voice called out to her again.

"Chloe."

"Yeah?" She turned, irritation written clearly across her face.

"Thank you."

Her expression quickly went from irritation to confusion, to worry, "Jack are you sure you're okay? Did you walk into a door? Maybe you've got concussion or something."

He smiled, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"I'm fine Chloe. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. I couldn't do my job properly without you."

"Oh," she stood staring at him dumbfounded for a moment, "well that's okay. It's my job, I'm meant to be helping to bring down terrorists."

The frown marring her forehead still hadn't disappeared. "Jack, what's this about? Is there something going on?"

He glanced both ways down the corridor and lightly grabbed her left arm, tugging her into the viewing room of Interrogation Room Two.

The door closed with a soft click behind her, and she left the untidy pile of pages on the small table and crossed her arms.

He watched her until she grew uncomfortable under his gaze and started to fidget. "I'm leaving, Chloe."

Her eyes shot immediately to his, surprise and then annoyance shining back at him.

"Is this another undercover assignment again? And nobody bothered to tell me about it?" she snorted indignantly, "great, it's not as if I've recently taking over the running of-"

"Chloe," he interrupted her, "I'm not going undercover."

"Oh," her eyebrows rose in surprise, "are you…going on…holiday?"

He chuckled and twisted his lips "Not exactly, no. Erin fired me."

She blinked at him, letting his words sink in, before she exploded. "Erin did what!"

"Chloe, calm down." He placed his hand on her forearm, hoping to soothe her, but it did little to quiet her.

"She i _fired_ /i you? For what? Saving our asses one too many times? What the hell is wrong with her? She comes waltzing in here like she owns the place and thinks she can just take over the place like we're all her salving, mindless minions."

"Chloe, she's the director of CTU, she does run the place."

"I know!" she huffed, "I just can't believe she actually fired you!"

He shrugged, "I was half expecting it."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Chloe, I was a heroin addict, and didn't tell anyone. I didn't follow protocol, this was almost inevitable. I should have told Ryan."

The light in her eyes faded, "but you didn't….and I did."

"This isn't your fault, Chloe. You did the right thing," his hand squeezed her arm, but she stepped away from him to the opposite side of the small room.

"Yeah, cos you being kicked out of CTU is the right thing for everyone," she bit out sarcastically.

He walked towards her and hesitated before placing a hand on her narrow, tense shoulder.

"I don't blame you, Chloe. You were doing your job, and you were worried about doing the right thing, and even about me a little. Besides, this could be a good thing."

She turned back towards him, her eyebrow raised.

"This place doesn't exactly hold the happiest of memories for me."

"I know but…I just can't imagine coming to work everyday and not seeing you anymore." She admitted quietly.

He caught her gaze with his own and smiled reassuringly down at her. "I'll miss you too, Chloe."

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" she muttered darkly.

"Chloe," he admonished her gently.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again. "So, when are you going?"

"Soon," he said and paused, "now, actually. As soon as this conversation is over."

"Now? What are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Thought I might stay with Kim and Chase for a week or two, figure out what I do from there."

"Oh. They didn't find anywhere more permanent yet?"

"No, not yet."

They stood in silence for a minute, while Jack studied her. "Chloe, promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't cause any trouble over this."

She pursed her lips and looked away from him, and heard him sigh.

"Chloe, Erin's just doing her job. I would have done the same thing in her place."

"Liar."

For a beat, he said nothing, his silence acknowledging in part her last word.

"It's not worth it, Chloe."

"I don't like her, Jack."

"She plays by the book."

"Even when she shouldn't," Chloe shot back with a pointed look at her now former boss.

"Look, just…stay out of trouble, okay? Don't go ruffling any feathers. It's going to be hard enough leaving here, but knowing you're still here doing your job will make it easier for me."

"Don't patronise me, Jack! You're no good at it!"

"Do you know why I brought you in, Chloe?" he asked, the frustration evident in his voice. "Because you're the best damn computer analyst, I'd ever met. Within five minutes you saw the flaws in our security systems and had solutions to our problems. I knew there was nobody else for the job, nobody else as capable and nobody I could trust more to do the job properly. Just because I'm leaving CTU, doesn't mean you're not needed. If anything, they'll need you now more than ever."

Her face softened and she uncrossed her arms. "Fine. Just…don't ask me to like the woman."

"I'd never do that to you." He replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Good." She walked over and picked up her forgotten files and pages. "Anything else?"

"Actually, there is something."

She looked at him quizzically, especially since a sheepish look had appeared on his face.

"Walk me out of here? As much as I like Stan the security man, I'd much rather leave with a friend at my side."

Chloe's insides warmed, and she gave him a genuine smile. "Of course, just give me a minute to leave these with Cathy."

"No problem." He followed her out into the hall and she left towards the Comm floor.

"Choe?" he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he smiled gently at her and fleetingly she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw it.

"You're welcome."

Finis

© 2006 Copyright held by the author.


End file.
